


Addicted

by Asmighty



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bombing, M/M, Serial Killers, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmighty/pseuds/Asmighty
Summary: in which dan has to chose between millions of lives and the love of his life.





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> angst- very brief mentions of blood and violence

The mist of my breath dissolved in the air, making shivers rack down my body. I slid my exposed hands into my pockets, my gaze fixed at the dark silhouette of my shadow in the faint amber glow of the streetlights. My head hung low, my dark curls falling in front my eyes.

 _"It's just another task, simple as hell,"_  She'd said when I'd arrived.

The satisfying thuds of my boots mingled with the busy street, my hands wrapped around the yellow teddy bear my boss had given to me. Jealousy surged up at the people walking by, at their smiles so full of life. Tears threatened to fall at the very thought of anything but happiness in those blue eyes I'd fallen for. The image that flashed in my mind- it was enough to weaken my knees.

_"Okay, tell me who I'm killing now."_

Whispered voices haunted my ears without any consent, not caring about the utterly disgusting words they spoke. Silent sniffles escaped my lips, pleading them to run away and leave me sane. They seemed to have a brain of their own, accusing me of the same thing.

_You're a monster._

_Disgusting_

_Vain_

"Stop!" I shrieked. Tears slid down my face, as my palms pressed themselves to my ear in a desperate attempt at shutting them up. Blunt accusations kept invading my thoughts, refusing to be pacified. Small hiccups jolted through my throat at the continuous sobs. My back hit a wall, my body sliding down to the floor. I curled up, hugging my knees to my chest.

 _"Wh-what?"_  I'd stammered, refusing to believe what she'd just said.

The vivid cries of their pleas still rung my ears- the stains of the crimson fluid on my hands were still clear on my mind. The monster that took over my brain slowly drained out by the passing second, and left the guilt take over, like it always did. The explosions, murders, and whatnot…

The completely different form that my body took each night was utterly distant from the Dan that existed in the sunlight, yet an endeared part of my own heart somehow never faded away. It was my source of income, and now it's my identity, and my life. The serial killers’ group the news had been continuously warning people about; that’s us.

_"You're a killer, Dan. You've done these a thousand times before!"_

_"But you can't make me do this, Cam! You know how much I love him!"_

My footsteps dragged me towards my apartment, where I knew Phil was, waiting for me as usual. I fumbled around my pocket, groaning when I couldn't find my keys. I sighed and knocked on the door after making sure it was the time he'd usually be home. The time to answer was a bit longer than usual, enough to make me second guess myself. However, my doubts were proven wrong when I heard the faint sound of footsteps from inside, reassuring me that I wasn't locked out.

The door opened and blue eyes faced mine, his gaze full of childlike joy that he'd always seemed full of. His silky strands still held the luster as they did years ago, in 2009, when we'd just met. When the childish butterflies tickled our stomachs at the mere sight of each other, similar to how they did each time I’d pierce a knife through someone, yet vaguely different.

The butterflies never went, and the fondness never went away, still leaving me a flustered mess every time he laid his eyes on me.

"Forgot your keys again?" My lips perked up at his smugness.

"You dork," I chuckled, each passing moment going a tad bit faster than normal. His eyes were more alive than usual. Our nerdy possessions appeared more colourful than ever, their lifeless forms full of life.

I stepped inside, the aroma of cookies lingering in the air, making it feel more homely than it'd ever been. Phil was up to something, considering he never baked. The giddy excitement in his eyes, which normally would've brightened up my own mood, now felt the opposite of pleasant- almost infuriating. It was too genuine; too pure.

My gaze shifted to the pooh in my hand. The seemingly harmless toy not going unnoticed by Phil, but he ignored it, knowing my love for the cartoon, and the collection of the soft toys I had in my room.

_"Why are you even making me do this?!"_

_"Everyone who's worked for us has done it, Dan. You need to prove you won’t bail on us."_

"Dan! You remember the video editing job I'd applied for? I got it!" My heart melted at the way his eyes crinkled at the sides, showing how proud he was to tell the news to me. My vision went blurry with the tears again, as my lips curled up into a wide smile, tackling him with a hug, letting tears take over again.

He giggled, probably thinking it was me being happy with the fact that he finally got the job. It wasn't that I wasn't proud- after watching him work for his degree, I knew he deserved it. I wanted to feel happy, I really did. And I probably would've been, if I wasn't aware of the fact that he wouldn't even be alive to go for his first day.

_"Wh-what? What’s this bear for?"_

_"Put it in his car before he leaves. Tell him it's a form of reassurance and wait for the toy in it to explode. Simple."_

_"What even makes you think it'll be that easy?"_ I'd spat, trying to mask the fear in my voice.

_"He literally lives with you. So, there's no need for more complex methods and he certainly won't doubt a fucking toy, a character that you love, even."_

I pulled away, still sobbing, but, before he could say anything, I slammed my lips to his, desperately trying to memorize the way his lips felt against mine, from the time we'd first met, to when we started dating years ago. I savoured the way they fit perfectly with mine, as his hands grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to his chest, to the way our hearts beat together. I shut my eyes tighter as I drowned in my sea of guilt.

_"What if I don't do it, huh? Tell me, Cam, what if I don't!"_

His tongue slid across my lips, asking for permission. My lips parted, giving him what he'd wanted, his tongue meeting mine as it explored my mouth, our tongues subtly seeking dominance. The lifeless image of his warm body wasn't something my mind could physically imagine. How his heart stayed pure and positive even with the contagious negativity of this world still stayed a mystery to me, yet immensely fascinating. It was the mystery I fell in love with, and always keep falling for.

 _"Don't underestimate me, Dan. It'll be much worse than bombing your boyfriend, perhaps another mass murder."_  Her voice was menacing, and I knew she wouldn’t hesitate to make it a reality.

I pulled away, gasping for air, not surprised to see his lips swollen. Little pants leaving his lips, his face was sweaty but still breathtaking. I died every day, with the overwhelming perfection he gave me without any hesitation, spoiling me with his form- and get revived with his angelic glow that radiated off his smile. It was an endearing quality, which usually resulted in people calling him 'a ray of sunshine', but, little did he know, it was his greatest enemy. The brightest bulbs are always the ones surrounded by moths.

It wasn't fair, how the kindest people are the ones who are used and thrown. The universe punished him for burning too bright, while I kept getting lost in the dark void.

My thumb caressed his cheek, the spot burning with the hatred for myself, for being the moth that surrounded him. But, he'd still let me in his life with open arms. He'd helped me change from the lonely 'emo' teenager that I was, into me, an adult who does what he liked, and woke up every day cuddled up with the person he loved. If there was no Phil, there would've been no Dan. And I'd made my decision that I won't back off. If anything happened to him, it would happen to us both. And that, is final.

"C'mon, Dan, let's go sit in the lounge. I made cookies!"

 _"You're heartless,"_  I'd told her, my voice barely a whisper.

 _"Tell me something I don't know."_  She'd smirked as she walked away, leaving me in the dark alleyway.

The next morning, I put the pooh beside him when he sat in the driver's seat.

And I went with him, in his car.

**The end**

 


End file.
